character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinju (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Inside the barrier= |-|Outside the barrier= Summary Shinju is a fusion of Earthly Gods and some exiled Heavenly Gods. After a war between the Earthy Gods and the Heavenly Gods over the value and existense of humanity that the formers lost, they fused together to create Shinju with the goal to protect humans from the Heavenly Gods. People refer to it as "Shinju-sama" to show their respect and gratitude, leaded by an organisation called Taisha that works directly under it. It resides within a special realm called Jukai, only accessible to Heroes, that it chooses from girls with high aptitude to fight Vertex, created by the Heavenly Gods to destroy humanity. The Jukai is a parallel dimension that mirrors and is connected to the real world; thus, any damage taken by Shinju will also happen in the real world. At the start of Shinju's creation, its form was very small, but it has grown expodentially over the 300 years to become an enormous tree. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Shinju Origin: Yuki Yuna is a Hero Gender: Unknown Age: 300 for the fusion itself, Unknown for each individual god Classification: God, Fusion of Gods, Protector of Humanity Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Composite Deity Physiology, Godly Physiology, Forcefield Creation (Can create a universe-size forcefield to protect itself from attacks), Large Size (Type 4), Portal Creation (Can creat portals between Jukai and the real world), Regeneration (Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Plant Manipulation w/ its own roots, Power Bestowal (Can give some of its powers to girls, chosen by the Shinju itself), Culmination (Is a combination of Earthly Gods and some Heavenly Gods), Time Stop (Can stop time in the real world), Summoning (Can summon spirits that work as a link between it and Heroes), Precognition (Can predict when Vertex will invade, before they arrive), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created a whole world inside itself in the app game), Time Manipulation (Can summon people from any time inside its world), Memory Manipulation (Rewrote the memories of Yuna and the others so they wouldn't go after Togo), Limited Existence Erasure (Erased all of Togo's belongings and appearances in photos from the real world). Resistance to the followings: Radiation Manipulation, Cold Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Disease Manipulation and Poison Manipulation. 'Attack Potency: Universe Level (Created a universe-size forcefield, which was withstanded Heavenly God's energy blast. Was able to give Yuna enough power to defeat the Heavenly God) Speed: FTL (Can control its roots to match the speed of Heroes, but the main core can't move) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universe Class Durability: At least Large Country Level by itself (Can resist the attacks of all Vertex, except Leo's), Universe Level w/ forcefields (Was able to resist an energy blast from the Heavenly God) Stamina: Very High Range: Stellar by itself, Universal w/ forcefields Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Continuously providing powers and energy to Heroes will eventually weaken it until it dies, expecially when they use their Mankai Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 3